1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to information display systems. More specifically, some embodiments of the invention relate to a multidisplay system for operating rooms or medical procedure rooms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surgeons need to know various items of information concerning a patient before, during, and after surgery, but this information is often delivered asynchronously, incompletely, or in an otherwise non-centralized, piecemeal, or delayed fashion.